Heatblast
Heatblast, or 'blast of heat' is the first alien Ben ever turned into. He can control fire and also shoot it. He is a Pyronite from the fiery sun, Pyros. Abilities Heatblast can project fire from his body. He can also shape this fire into fire balls, discs, walls, and infernos. He can also propel himself like a rocket, and surf on a fire board in the air. He can also absorb fire and is a master manipulator of both fire and heat. Heatblast can also create a super melt down. In the game Ben 10: Protector of Earth, Heatblast can wield flaming fists, shoot a beam of fire, fire rapid sparks, throw firerangs, create a fire tornado, breathe fire like a dragon, ride on a fire surf board, make a large melt down, and he also jumps in the air and shoots fire meteors at his foes known in the combo name as "Armageddon." He also has the ability to move regular rocks with his mind using geokinesis. When Ben transformed into him while sick with a cold, his abilities changed to the opposite side of the heat spectrum. In this state he could manipulate ice and freeze objects as well. He is made out of fire, but you can only see a bit because the rocks are covering the fire. Weakness While under the influence of an illness, Heatblast's powers are reversed, giving him cryokinetic powers, allowing him to control ice instead of the normal pyrokinesis. Heatblast's dependency on heat is also his weakness, as his powers can be negated by sufficient amounts of water or similar fire-extinguishing materials and large amounts of water can extinguish him permanently. He is also unable to lower his own body temperature, which prevents him from touching things without burning them, people included. He cannoy swim in water. Ultimate Alien and Ben 10,000 Heatblast made his Ultimate Alien appearance in [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Viktor%3A_The_Spoils Viktor: The Spoils] to fight King Viktor. The alternate future version of Heatblast appeared in Ben 10,000, and he now has two mini volcanoes on his shoulders. Also, he has become much much more muscular. Ken 10: Another Hero *An Old Enemy *The Scariest Demise *Animo Animal *Return of the Limax *Doom of the Day *DNalien Revenge *The Ultimate Finale *Return of the Darkside *The Age of Nanites *Changer of Time *Ultron Stratigies *No Spoilers *Paradox Wave *Even More Vilgaxness *The End of Ultimate Devlin *Your Living Knightmare *The Ultimate Busywork *The Quest for Ascalon *The Darkest Time *Going Omniverse Albedo 10 Appearences *The New Albedo Part 2 Kurt 10 Appearences *Eve 10 Ben 10: Star Command Files *Tangeans vs. Anodites *Return to the Past (used by 10-year-old Ben) *Dr. Animo and the Return of the Mutant Ray(fused with Fourarms) *In Tiptop Shape *Trapped in Literature *The Meteor *What's the Buzz Heatblast is Tomas's first new alien. *[[One More for the Road] *Monster Weather *Alone Together *Tourist Trap *Michigan Manhunt *I scream, you scream, we all scream *Midnight Madness *Inspector #10 *Basic Training *Two of Many Doppelts *Stop the World, I Wanna get Off! *My Big Fat Alien Wedding *Relative Battles *1 is Ok, 2 is Fine, 100 is Too Much! *The Plague of the Mechanical Virus Category:Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Fire aliens Category:Fire Aliens Category:Bob's aliens Category:Pikmin 10 Aliens Category:Pikmin 10 Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Kurt 10 Aliens Category:Snackatrix Aliens Category:Albedo 10